ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Shocker
Story starts off at the Rust Bucket. Grandpa Max is making hamburgers on the grill for himself and Ben. "Hey Grandpa. Are those burgers made of cow or something wierd?" Ben asks. "They are made of racoon. I hope you like them." Max says. "Well that is just gross." Ben says. "Try it and you might like it. Ben could you go get some plates from inside?" Max asks. "Sure Grandpa." Ben says. Ben goes inside to get the plates. When he walks back out Grandpa Max is gone! "Grandpa!" Ben looks up into the sky and see's a huge, yellow, glowing space ship. Ben transforms "Big Chill!" Big Chill flies after the ship. Meanwhile, Max is tied up on the ship. "Where am I? Who are you?" Max asks. "Max Tennyson. I never thought me and the boys would see you alive." Faraday says. "How did you escape?!" Max asks. "Not even the Null Void can contain us!" Strobe says. "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!" Sprite laughs. "You are all a bunch of low life freaks! I had to send you to the Null Void! You robbed banks on more than 20 planets and killed 4 plumbers!" Max shouts. "Number 5 is about to be added to the list!" Joule says. "You are going to pay." Max says. "Yeah right. What are you going to do old man?!" Everest says. Big Chill phases through the ship. Big Chill grabs Max and takes him into a room on the ship. "Get him!" Strobe shouts. "Freeze the door." Max says. Big Chill freezes the door. "Who are those guys?" Big Chill asks. "They where a gang who I busted a while back. They all are the same species as your electric aliens. Brainstorm=Faraday, Benvicktor=Strobe, Buzzshock=Sprite, AmpFibian=Joule, and Shocksquatch= Everest, Hey those idiots did not even search me!" Max says. "What do you have Grandpa?" Big Chill asks. "I have my Mark 12 Techadorian Multiblaster and the Null Void Projector." Max says. "How did you carry that in your pocket?" Big Chill asks. "Don't you remember what Magister Hulka taught you? The Mark 12 can be disassembled and reassembled with ease." Max says. "They will break through soon!" Big Chill says. "I already did!" Sprite suddenly appears and creates multiple copies of himself. "Which one of us is real?" Sprite says. "I don't care." Big Chill transforms "Diamondhead!" Diamondhead shoots diamond shards at the Sprite clones. "Direct hit!" Diamondhead ends up hitting the real Sprite. "Now Grandpa!" Diamondhead shouts. Max fires the Null Void projector and Sprite goes into the Null Void. "One down, Four to go." Diamondhead says. The rest of the group breaks down the door. "What did you do to Sprite?" Strobe says. "We sent him back home to the Null Void." Diamondhead says. "Kill them!" Faraday says. "We can take them easily it is four to two." Everest says. "Not for long." Diamondhead transforms "Echo Echo!" Echo Echo creates clones and surrounds the group. "Wall of Sound!" Echo Echo uses his sonic attack. "My head!" Faraday shouts. "It doesn't feel so good does it?" Echo Echo says. Grandpa Max fires the Null Void projector and Faraday is sent to the Null Void. "We won't be taken so easily!" Joule, Strobe, and Everest combine there electric powers and shock all the Echo Echo clones. "One clone left!" Everest says. Echo Echo transforms "XLR8! I will send you all to the Null Void as fast as lightning!" XLR8 runs around the three. "I can't breathe!" Strobe says. "Neither can I." Joule says. "I'll help you guys." Everest walks in front of the path of XLR8's running. "I am from a planet where the mountains are so high up that there is practically no air!" Everest says. "Where there no guns too?" Max fires his blaster at Everest. "Open the projector Ben!" Max says. XLR8 grabs the projector and sends the three to the Null Void. "Glad thats over!" XLR8 says while transforming back into Ben. "Oh no Ben!" Max says. "What is it." Ben asks. "I forgot to turn off the grill." Max says. "Oh no. I guess we are going to have to eat regular food!" Ben says sarcastically. The End. Characters *''Ben Tennyson'' *''Max Tennyson'' Villians *Faraday *Strobe *Sprite *Joule *Everest Aliens Used *Big Chill *Diamondhead *Echo Echo *XLR8 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10 Ultimate 4 Alien